Crystal Ball
by Pinnk
Summary: Some things are better left unsaid. Some words are better off spoken. But who knows what's right from wrong anymore. This was supposed to be a Twilight story, but I decided to change it to Wrestling.
1. Forks

**Disclaimer: I don't own annnything that has to do with Twilight....sadly. haha. But make sure you review guuys, ok? B/c I really like where I'm going with this story (: Love yall.**

Forks. My, now, hometown. Was I happy about it? Not at all. But I knew it was for the best. The sad look on my dad's face stuck in the back of my mind since the day me and my mom left and moved in with her new husband. Moving in with my dad would mean I would make him happy. And that's all I wanted for him, happiness. The ride in the car with Charlie, my dad, was silent. We had an hour ride from the airport to his house, and we now had 10 minutes left. My nose was stuck in the book entitled _A Child Called It._ It happened to be my favroite book at the moment, for it kept me from having any sort of 'talking' with my dad. I was never one to really talk. I guess you can say I picked up that quality from my dad. And also my very, very clumsy personality. It sometimes seems like I can't walk on a flat ground without finding something to trip over.

Before I knew it, we were pulling into the dirt driveway of my 'new' home, I guess you can say. But it wasn't exactly new because I've lived there before. Seeing it again brought back so many memories from my, and I use this term loosely, great, childhood. My dad turned the engine off and turned to face me. His lips twitched lightly up into a warm smile.

"You were oftly quiet during the car ride. Everything alright?" I looked at him with a bright smile; the best fake one I could muster up, before exiting the car.

"I'm fine dad. I guess I'm just nervous about being back." OK, so that wasn't a complete lie. I'm not too fond of lying to my parents. Not because I'm not good at it, just because it's direspectul. Yeah, I know. How many teenagers care about being respectful? But, I'm what you can call old fashion, I guess you can say. I can't really think of another term for it.

"Well I'm certainly glad your back Bella. I've missed you." I was surprised to hear him say that. He doesn't usually express his emotions. Another quality I picked up from him. But, I made him feel a bit more comfortable by replying with a soft smile.

"Well I'm glad to be back. I've missed you too." OK, so now I felt that same akwardness that I'm almost certain he felt.

After I grabbed my two duffel bags, I turned to the house and eyed it suspiciously. Giving a sigh of acceptance, I walked toward the wooden front steps that my dad previously went up. They looked as if they had just been replaced. Either that, or the darkness that came from them was from the rain Forks previously had; well yesterday. I'm going to go with the second one. Charlie never really fixed anything. He was usually working. Being a cop is always hard work, he would always say. What can be so hard about sitting in an office with a donut? Forks never had any type of crime. Well, since I can remember, anyway. Reaching the front door, I turned the knob, hearing that squeaking sound it always made.

The room looked the same as it always had. Nothing changed. Except the old blue couch was replaced with a velvet red one. Nice dad, suits you well.

"Just place your stuff over there for now. Unless you want to get packed and settled upstairs." My dad poked his head out from the kitchen. It wasn't exactly a question, from the way I heard it. More of a 'OK your here, now I've had enough of you so get out of my sight' sort of thing. But I can be wrong ya know. Yeah, I'm more then likely wrong.

"I'll just go get unpacked. I've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow, with school and all." See, my dad thought it'd be just a brilliant idea to enroll me in school already. If it were up to me, I wouldn't be in school. I'd be at a beach, more then likely. Yeah, that doesn't sound like me at all. But I'd rather be anywhere then school, that's for sure. Making new friends wasn't really my thing. But I mean I guess I'm going to have to get used to it, right? Oh well. I just want it to go as smooth as humanly possible.

I entered my room. Everything, and I mean everything was exactly the same as it was when I was little. My yellow rocking chair still sat in the corner of the small room. My bed still to the right of the window, with it's pink ruffled blanket on it. Man, my dad has some serious issues with letting go of my childhood. Either that, or he just never bothered going in this room again. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I sighed and plopped myself down on my bed. It was still the most extraordinarily soft mattress I've ever sat on in my life.

"Hey Bell. I'm just letting you know that I'm about to leave. I got called in to the office. Do you want me to pick you up dinner or anything?" My dad tries, I'll give him that. He really truly was a great guy.

"No thanks dad, I'm fine really." I offered him a reassuring smile and gave him a small, pathetic at that, wave.

"Alright. Well I'll be back sometime tonight. I hate leaving you alone, but I really have to go." He walked toward me, his oots clanking on the hardwood floor. He gave me a tiny peck on the head and walked out. Finally, some privacy. I the type that really doesn't mind being alone. So with Charlie gone, I'm absolutely fine with that.


	2. Surprises Are Always Necessary

Right now, I'm pretty sure that I'm dreaming. I'm not too sure, but I have a pretty good feeling. I was in a white, pale room with no windows, and no door. Just cushion, cushion, and more white cushion. I'm really hoping this isn't an asylum. I'm pretty sure I'm not crazy? Well, I guess most sane people would say I was because I decided to move to Forks, by choice. Either way, I'm hoping this isn't an asylum. I looked around myself, nothing even hinting of an escape. The weirdest thing of all? A blue light was glaring down above me. And happened to follow me everywhere I moved. There was no light bulbs, no windows, no nothing. So how light was coming in, was beyond me. I guess that's how it is in dreams.

Honestly, there had to be a reasonable explanation for this. Let's just say, dream or not, I never was good under pressure. Was this dream trying to tell me something? Trying to tell me I'm a freaking lunatic? I looked around the room once more. Really absorbing the sigh around me. Which, I guess, was an exaggeration being there wasn't much of a sight to see except white.

_'Bella. Bella is that you?' _ A rickety voice came from behind me. I slowly turned around. My eyes were met with a stone-like, glass figure. Her arms were white and silky, like satin sheets. Her hair pulled back ever so slightly, just enough so you can absorb her beautiful ocean blue eyes. On her slinky, petite body, a gold long gown flowed to her feet. It reminded me of something you see on a fashion runway. I guided my eyes back to her face; I wish I hadn't though. The face looking back at me was my own face.

Ok, so now this is where I decide I want to wake up. This is way too much for me. I definitely know I don't look as beautiful as that, so I don't feel like being mocked by the figure in front of me.

"Bella, answer me. Is that you?" She asked again, this time in a much deeper, kind of crude voice. I couldn't must up any words. I don't think I was strong enough. A deep wave of sleep suddenly swept over me.

"BELLA!" I shot up out of my deep sleep. Thank god my dad decided to call me when he did. I thought I was about to die. But can you really die? It's only a dream.

"BELLA! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Another yell from my dad rang through my ears.

"COMING DAD!" I shouted back. My stomach then growled, telling me I was definitely ready to go eat. I sat up in my bed and looked around, making sure my ever so loving dad didn't come in here last night and decide to touch any of my stuff. Everything, to my liking, was in the exact same place I had left it the night before. A small smile made it's way on to my face as my feet touched the cold, hard wood floor. It brought back so many memories from when I was a child. I slipped on the green slippers I had beside the night table, and walked to the door.

When I reached the bottom step of the stairs, the aroma of the food in the kitchen made my nose tingle. I never knew my dad could cook. He used to be the worlds worst chef. And, I was definitely didn't make it. The bag on the table read 'Waffle House'. Well, at least he knows the restaurants I like, right? It's the thought that counts.

"Thanks dad." I smiled a little in his direction, showing him my appreciation. He gladly returned it.

"Anytime. I hope you enjoy it." He sat down in front of me, on the chair at the kitchen table.

"I have a surprise for you actually. Well, two. The first one being I didn't really enroll you in school just yet." He gave a small, embarrassed smile as I looked at him with a wide open mouth. I can't believe him! He had me thinking, all this time, that I had school this morning. If I knew I didn't, I wouldn't be awake at this time. I would still be tucked warmly in my bed, in a cozy sleep. But, how could I now be happy about this? I'm ecstatic.

"And two, I hope you like this." He stopped and looked at me as I silently waited. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. Suddenly, he reached in his pocket and pulled out two long strips of paper. I cocked my head to the side suspiciously. What the heck could my dad possibly have in store for me. They looked like tickets to something. I just didn't know what that something was. My dad had a tendency to shake things up for me.

"Dad, what's that?" He just smiled in my direction and tossed them in front of my plate. I quickly grabbed them and looked at what they were for.

"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU DAD!" I jumped up from the table and lept into his arms, causing the chair to tip back slightly. He got me, possibly, the best gift I've ever received in my life. No Mercy tickets. Yes, WWE tickets.

"Whoa there. It's just a little welcome home gift." My dad hugged me back, just as tightly as I was hugging him.

"Make sure your ready tonight by 4:30. It starts at 7:30, and it's a three and a half hour drive to get there."

"Definitely dad. Thank you SO much." I smiled brightly and sat back down, to start eating my food again. Tonight was definitely going to be the BEST night of my life. I could not wait.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I don't feel good, but I needed to get this chapter up. PLEASE review! (:**


	3. Keeps Getting Better

4:30 rolled around quite slowly. I guess the enthusiasm is really getting to me. It's crazy, really, how much my dad really cares about me. For him to actually be willing to sit through a WWE event, showed just ow much he cares about me. Yeah, needless to say, he's not too fond of wrestling. Which is a huge difference between the two of us. Because I on the other hand, am honestly in love with it.

"Bella, time to go." I heard my dad yell from downstairs. Well, tonight's the night. Wow, I sound like I'm actually gonna be in the ring. Not that it wouldn't be the most amazing thing ever.

I slipped on my shoes and headed for the door. But before I turned the knob, I looked at myself in the mirror. My brown hair flowed carefully over my shoulders, and over the white and blue button up shirt I had on. It was put over and ice blue tank top that my dad would never let me wear alone, in a million years. The dark blue, slightly faded jeans I had on stopped just at my hip. Giving me the curves I desperately needed. After making sure I looked perfect, I turned the door knob, and stepped into the hallway, which was filled with the evenings' light. The wood steps creaked under my feet. I saw my dad by the front door, keys in hand. He wasn't patient at all, was he?

"OK, I'm ready dad." I grabbed my purse and headed toward him.

"Alright, let's hit the road." We walked outside together and opened the car doors. I stepped inside, plopping down on the light brown faded cushion seat. I picked up the book I was previously reading yesterday, and yet again, stuck my nose in it. It was going to be quite a long ride, and I really didn't feel like talking at this point. All I wanted to do was to make this ride as short as possible. When my dad started the car, the loud engine shook me from my thoughts. And we were off. Off to the best night, in Washington anyway, of my life.

"So tell me Bella," My dad started, a little more then half way through our trip, "how's your mother doing? I haven't really talked to you lately." I looked up from my book, and turned my head toward him.

"Well I mean I've only been here for not even a day. But yeah, she's doing OK. She's starting to travel with Phil with his minor league team." I looked over, unwillingly, at my dad. He looked pitiful. I wanted nothing more for him then happiness. He's still taking that whole divorce thing sourly. I mean I can't really blame him, but still. The faster he would get over it, the faster he can go find himself another girl or something.

"That's good. I'm happy for her. She deserves to be happy." He gripped the steering wheel tight, but just for a second. I saw his knuckles turn white. I shook my head and began reading again. With that, the car ride was silent until we got to the arena.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We pulled up to a huge parking lot an hour later. It was packed, to say the least. I looked over at the dashboard to see 7:19 on the clock. We made it just in time.

"So dad, are you driving back tonight, or are we staying at a hotel?" I unbuckled my seat belt and stepped out of the car. I looked around and absorbed my surroundings.

"We'll probably end up staying at Renaissance Madison Hotel. It's right across the street." I walked next to my dad as we made our way toward the large arena in front of us. It was absolutely beautiful outside. The sun was begininng to set, and the pink and orange rays swept over the Safeco Field Arena. I'm going to try and stay as calm as possible when I step foot in to the building.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Dad, where are our seats? On the left or right side of the barricade?" After I got something to drink, we headed for our seats. I never mentioned they were first row, did I? The long rows of people kinda of made my stomach go up in flutters. I don't know why I'm freaking out about this whole thing. I mean It's not like this is my first WWE event. Well, it is my first PPV.

"The right of the ramp." We walked down toward the barricade and sat down.

"So, you gonna try and enjoy yourself tonight dad? Or are you going to be lame?" I gave a small smile and looked at him. He scoffed, or what seemed like it.

"I'm not lame. I'll be good." He nudged me in the shoulder as the first dark match of the night started.

It was the Colons vs. John Morrison and The Miz. That had to have been the quickest match I've ever watched. The Colons won, one, two, three. With Carlito getting the pin fall. The next match would consist of Matt Hardy facing off against the World's Strongest Man Mark Henry. Mark Henry came out accompanied by Tony Atlas. During the start of the match, Henry was winning. Attacking Matt with hard chops. But soon Matt countered, and took him down with a chop block. I was really into this. Matt Hardy is absolutely amazing, not to mention one of my favorites. Hardy went on to win the match nd retain his ECW Championship. The rest of the matches went as followed.

Beth Phoenix w/ Santino Marella defeated Candice Michelle.

Rey Mysterio defeated Kane by disqualification.

Batista defeated John "Bradshaw" Layfield.

The Big Show defeated The Undertaker by knockout.

Triple H (c) defeated Jeff Hardy to retain his championship.

Chris Jericho defeated Shawn Michaels.

This night was definitely fun filled. Wow, how lame do I sound? Honestly. But it was. I saw all of my favorite Wrestlers, so I was definitely excited. Jeff Hardy, by far, being on the top of my 'favorites' list. And during his match, we actually made eye contact. I know, I know. I sound like a little kid. But it was so amazing.

Me and my dad made our way out of the arena and toward the car. On the way though, we saw a small group of people crowded around in the parking lot. We were right by the doors to the bottom entrance of the arena, so I'm pretty sure wrestlers were signing autographs.

"Dad, I'll be there in a minute." He gave me a small wave and started for the car. I would make this as quick as possible, for I saw his sleep deprived eyes.

Sure enough, Matt Hardy, JBL, Shawn Michaels, and Jeff Hardy were all outside signing autographs. I didn't have anything for them to sign, so I thought quick and decided I would make them sign my shirt. I walked over to Jeff Hardy, who was signing some ring rat's chest. I rolled my eyes at her pity attempt to try and seduce him. Which to no avail. He turned his attention, and we met eyes. His warm green eyes sparkled under the lights. I smiled in his direction, and as if getting the hint, he took the hem of my shirt and signed his name in big sloppy letters.

"What's your name?" He asked as he titled his head up, still holding the hem of my shirt.

"Bella." Wow, when did it get so hard to talk? Again, he started writing on my shirt. This time, writing 'To Bella' above his name.

"Nice to meet you. Hopefully I'll see you again sometime." He winked at me and began signing other autographs. I smiled a little to myself and started walking off. But no, not till I got one more look at him. I turned back around, only to be met with his eyes once more. We smiled at each other and with that I headed to the car.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Dad, come on. I just wanna go to the room." He was arguing with the lady, who might I say, was an utter bitch. I don't know if she's on her period or what. But she needs to get the stick out of her ass.

"Fine, fine." He muttered something else that I didn't quite catch, and we walked to the elevator.

When we got into the room, it was quite big. It had a living room, and a small kitchen. I could get used to this.

"Bella, would you go get me some coffee please?" I looked at the clock, which read 12:00 in big red letters.

"I thought you were going to sleep dad?"

"I am. But I want some coffee. I'm sure they're open downstairs." With that, I opened the door that I had just walked into, and headed for the elevators once more. But of course, I didn't make it too far. I walked into somebody and stumbled back a little.

"Miss, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" The man dropped his bags and walked toward me.

"No, I'm fine." I looked up, only to be met with the crystal blue eyes of Cody Rhodes.

"OK, I didn't really wanna be headin' to the hospital right now. Cody." He stuck his hand out and gave me a knee weakening smile.

"Bella." I returned the smile and took his hand in mine. I went to help him pick his bag up, but he beat me to it.

"Don't go doing all of that. I got it." He smiled after he said that. I gave a tiny laugh and shook my head.

"Why'd you shake your head?" I'm guessing he saw that.

"Uh, just a bit weird to be talking to a WWE Superstar outside of my hotel door." I raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Oh, well I'm guessing you know who I am, then?" It looked like he looked a little more enthusiastic, but I may be seeing things.

"Yeah, I definitely know who you are."

"Ah, well that's good. Hey do you wanna go get something to drink or anything? Because I'm actually heading back downstairs."

"Yeah, sure, sounds great. I was actually heading downstairs too. I have to go get my dad some coffee." I replied as he shook his head.

"Well, I need to get settled in my room and everything, so I guess I'll meet you down there? Unless you wanna come in for a minute." The hope was vident in his voice. I hope this guy don't think I'm like some ring rat? If he does, he's definitely wrong.

"Yeah, that'll be cool." Wow, my morals mean nothing right now. Haha, oh well. Despite my thoughts, I walked into his room. How many people can actually say that they bumped into a WWE wrestler, got invited to go get a drink, then got invited to go in his room? Not too many, that's for sure.

He slid the key into the door and walked in. I followed close behind. I hope my dad didn't get suspicious or anything, with me being out for longer then it actually took, and all. His room was like all the others I'm guessing. It had a small kitchen, and a living room. Something, like I mentioned earlier, I could get used to.

"Make yourself at home. Just give me 5 minutes." I nodded and took a seat on the couch as he walked into his bedroom. And, like he said, 5 minutes later he emerged from his bedroom.

"Sorry if I took longer then I said." It was more of a question then a statement. I stood up and shook my head.

"No, right on time actually." I smiled and walked toward the door, with him in tow. Tongiht would be interesting.


End file.
